twemfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum Songs
Negative Toned Songs Everything Black Even I have times when I feel like I can't live with myself despite knowing I will get over it eventually, it's so easy to get caught in the moment. No song on Berezaa's Twitch Playlist brings out negavitiy better than Unlike Pluto ft. Mike Taylor - Everything Black Sharpest Weapon I wish Berezaa added songs to his streaming playlist more frequently. It's really important to maintain variety, but for real what I'm talking about this time is very urgent so I used the song tyDi & MORTEN ft.Cameron Walker - Sharpest Weapon (which has fresh beats, if you want to hear another recording of the song go here) Demons We are all triggered sometimes and have gone through things that have brought out the worst in us. Berezaa's Twitch playlist has a song for just about every situation, especially WE ARE FURY - Demons (feat. Micah Martin) Hot Water I know I haven't been meeting your expectations lately, hopefully you will be able to forgive me and we can move on instead of dwelling in the past. here's a song from Berezaa's Playlist (ANOTHER ONE): Audien & 3LAU ft. Victoria Zaro - Hot Water (3LAU DnB Remix) Neverland At first when i created my modified version of Berezaa's playlist, I decided to leave out songs that I thought weren't well made. Then I eventually added songs I originally left out since I got a bit tired hearing the other songs over and over again. I eventually added this song too to my playlist. The song in question is Prismo - Neverland. I love how it a cool guitar solo right at the end of the song very silently. Wild Card How many negatively toned songs does Berezaa need in his playlist? This Time its Mickey Valen - Wildcard (feat. Feli Ferraro). Even worse is that Berezaa uploaded the song onto the playlist when I was having a really bad week, taking Ls for days, especially when I accidentally smashed my THE TOUCH SCREEN ON MY LAPTOP. GLITCHLIFE If only we could avoid the times In our lives where we feel like we are breaking down and will not recover but we always recover and everything eventually turns out fine. The song Taryn Manning - GLTCHLFE (KDrew Radio Edit) does a great job describing a situation of instability. Worst In Me How do songs with a sick beat like Unlike Pluto - Worst In Me? By talking about some of the most relatable topics, like that one person in your life that you want gone, hopefully it's not me! For me personally it was Mettaton8, was an abusive admin on the MH wikia for those that don't know, in fact I was going to publish another forum post about him using this song. Positively Toned Songs Heart of Steel I heard you cheeky skrubs like DANK MEMES! There's no better way of celebrating Miner's Haven history than with the freshest music on Berezaa's Twitch Playlist Raiden ft. Bright Lights - Heart Of Steel Kaleidoscope I gotta admit Berezaa picks out really good song for his playlist. This time, I went for Vicetone - Kaleidoscope ft. Grace Grundy which is straight fire! Twinbow These days I feel like I have more happy days than sad days, I once felt like it was the other way around. I have been feeling particularly great lately and that's why music is always stuck in my head, this time its Slushii x Marshmello - Twinbow MORTALS When it comes to selections ripped straight from Berezaa's Playlist Warriyo - Mortals (feat. Laura Brehm), it's more about the repetitive beat. Who really cares about the lyrics this piece has to offer? jk. Limitless As humans, we all make mistakes, but being human can be a reason to feel motivated, especially when you look back at the technological advancements and strong commitment to the arts, you are capable of achieving anything. This time the song from Berezaa's Twitch Playlist is Sam F - Limitless (feat. Sophie Rose) Light Hopefully you can tell that I am not feelign my best and that I am going through some stuff right now. I could really use something to make me fell good. Good thing Berezaa has whole songs that have this kind of vibe, especially with San Holo - Light Sleeping In To be honest, I feel really lazy. I have not much else to say so here is the song like usual: Phil Good - Sleeping In (The Ready Set Remix) Donuts Don't think otherwise when I say that berezaa has a song for just about everything, especially ones with weird names yet has great vibes and fresh beats. A song like this should make you feel great inside and energized! Here it is: Jensation - Donuts. The version of the song that Berezaa put on his playlist is the NCS release which leaves out the first 30 seconds. The SoundCloud song I used includes the first 30 seconds Adventure Just like most of the time, I include a very upbeat song that go great with my forum posts. To me this songs makes me think of ambitious and accomplishment and keeps me moving with my fingers on my keyboard as I write CSS for wikia. The song this time is JJD - Adventure. The version of the song that Berezaa put on his playlist is the NCS release which leaves out the first 15 seconds. The SoundCloud song I used includes the first 15 seconds Shelter I'll be honest. This text box has more html than it does words for you guys to read.This song is simply golden to me and many others, why else does the video Berezaa added onto his playlist from Xkito Music - the channel where he usually get his music from .have millions of views? beats me. I obviously picked a special song for a special playlist and I thought I would never use it but now I have, I guess this is it. The song is - Porter Robinson & Madeon - Shelter. Did I mention it has a really good music video too? You gotta love how the music video shows aurora borealis! Everlasting You know what is up this time. Your boi back at it again to DROP THE FLAMES AND SHOW YOU ALL WHAT IS GOOD! Check out the Spicy song - Ephixa & Jim Yosef. I just don't get why Berezaa removed this song from his playlist, he had blasted this song in a twitch stream or a few. Whole Heart Sometimes change happens fast, especially with the technological advancements in the 21st century. Sometimes change happens slowly, I don't even have to name a situation where this apply because there are too many to pick from! Sometimes these changes have to happen fast as the conditions are not good at all. Sometimes you cannot afford to just wait and start when you feel ready. There will be times where you have to just got for it and make the right choices. That's why I'm happy to present to you the song, the all time favorite in the Berezaa Games community Gryffin & Bipolar Sunshine - Whole Heart. It's unfortunate that the video on Xkito's channel doesn't have as many views as the other great uploaded onto the channel. I honestly hate Evanbear1 and Filiptibell for making and uploading this TERRIBLE REMIX Sleepwalking I know it has been a while since I have done some notworthy updates despite when having enough time releasing a lot of small updates relating to CSS. This time I have to present to you guys that you will be happy about. The song featured in this forum was uploaded onto XKito music on June 22nd 2016, the last day of my 8th grade year, the day before the Universal Infobox Overhaul I did on the Miner's Haven Wikia (if any of you guys remember that). To me that day marked the end of the struggles I faced in 8th grade with the countless projects I had to do. I really wanted to and still really want to do a lot of things on wikia and make this a special place for the ROBLOX community. It's hard to tell if the beats can get better when it comes to songs like these: Illenium - Sleepwalker (feat. Joni Fatora) (Virtu Remix). Lions In The Wild I know it has been a while since I have done some notworthy updates despite when having enough time releasing a lot of small updates relating to CSS. This time I have to present to you guys that you will be happy about. The song featured in this forum was uploaded onto XKito music on June 22nd 2016, the last day of my 8th grade year, the day before the Universal Infobox Overhaul I did on the Miner's Haven Wikia (if any of you guys remember that). To me that day marked the end of the struggles I faced in 8th grade with the countless projects I had to do. I really wanted to and still really want to do a lot of things on wikia and make this a special place for the ROBLOX community. It's hard to tell if the beats can get better when it comes to songs like these: Martin Garrix & Third Party ft. John Martin - Lions In The Wild. Keep Me From You No matter how long I go without editing on the wikia and provide you guys with the CSS updates you really want, I will never forget about wikia and will always think about the many changes I long to make to make wikia a much better place. The song MORTEN - Keep Me From You (feat. ODA) says the rest. Feel The Fire Pluto x ye. - Feel The Fire (Egzod Remix) Is the second song on Berezaa's Twitch Playlist about fire. Do I really to say more about the song? Just follow the voices. Down The Middle There are just too many songs thatg makes sense! Can I listen to something that sounds nice but does not try to hard? OF COURSE! songs like Lucian ft. Kid Coyote - Down The Middle don't make sense but don't have to be great. What makes songs like this even better is when Berezaa says "DOWN THE MIDDLE" on stream when it songs came on. Eyes Closed I remember when Berezaa would flex (show off is what flex means in case you were born in the wrong generation) about adding new songs onto his playlist. Nowadays he doesn't add as many Xkito songs as he used to but in October 2016, he would say a few times that he added three new songs onto the playlist, one including Vexento - Eyes Closed with this one having a nice combinations of beats. Rush Over Me During times, you have to be at your most flexible condition when others are at their most desperate. It's incredibly difficult to let go of things and attempt to live without them, as they will always be on your mind and inside of your heart. The song Seven Lions x Illenium x Said The Sky ft. HALIENE - Rush Over Me really expresses how the singer wants to see someone special to them one more time and would do anything to do so, not to mention the fresh beats. Brighter Lights It is like songs including Reeves Raymond ft. Alex Staltari & Diana - Brighter Lights (Culture Code Remix) To provide a lot of imagery but keep the meaning behind the song open for interpretation. Luv Letter I associate the song 【Drum&Bass】DJ Okawari - Luv Letter (Wisp X Remix) with the feeling of concern. This song was uploaded In September 2014 when I entered 7th grade, I thought the year would go fine but I played too much ROBLOX and for the first time became impulsive to not do my homework. These things along with other factors led me being transferred a few months later, middle school was not good for me.